ukx_devfandomcom-20200213-history
BAe JAST
Aircraft Background Before the Harrier was created, the RAF had been looking for a supersonic VTOL aircraft. Over the subsequent 50 years, the P1154, P1205-11 and P1216 from the Hawker design office evolved as far as mock-ups; and the P103 from the Category:English Electric side of Category:BAe also was taken to mockup. The requirement for this aircraft was initiated in the late 1970s, and on an appreciation of the complexity of the type, the air combat and close support roles were split. The requirement eventually delivered the BAe Harrier GR9 and the Eurofighter Typhoon. Development of the concept went up a gear with the formation of the AVSTOL with the USA programme, developing various technologies that would make the requirement feasible. In 1996, the Fleet Air Arm initiated a research progamme to develop the replacement for the Sea Harrier (FCBA - Future Carrier Borne Aircraft). This was merged with the RAFs desire to eventually replace their Harriers into the FJCA (Future Joint Combat Aircraft) programme. In addition, the RAF's FOAS (Future Offensive Air System) programme had developed the BAe Replica stealth tactical strike aircraft to the mock up stage. In 2001, the British Government signed a MOU with the US governemnt to become a tier 1 partner in the JCA/JSF programme. BAe Systems had developed their thinking considerably and were courted by both the Boeing and McDonnell Douglas camps to submit a joint bit. BAe joined forces with their long Standing Harrier partners, McDonnell Douglas and together with Northrop Grumen, proposesd the JAST for the JSF requirement. The aircraft was superior in many respects to the X-32 and X-35, however it was deselected primarily because it used a separate lift jet for the B model. The USMC were adamant that they wanted a single power plant for this model so the aircraft did not proceed. However, the JSF programme had evolved out of the US CALF (Common Affordable Lightweight Fighter) programme. To the US contingent, simplicity and affordability were key, whereas the RAF (without a more complex type such as the F/A-22) were more keen on the more complex better performing aircraft BAe had developed. X-Plane Development The aircraft uses a variety of controls to simulate the aircrafts advanced performance. Without vertical stabilizers, the aircraft uses drag rudders for yaw control, and the rear stabilisers are purely for pitch control. Vertical thrust powered flight is achieved through a lift fan (dual counter-rotating fans) and vectoring of the rear nozzle. The aircraft can also direct rear thrust to achieve pitch and yaw control that is easily modeled in X-Plane. And finally, artificial stability settings together with puffers enable full post stall maneuverability. Liveries Installation & Flight *Drop the unzipped folder into the X-Plane/Aircraft folder *The aircraft is tested in X_plane 9.0-9.22. It does not work in 9.3 betas *Flaps operate independently of thrust vestor *Vertical take-off is only possible with a reduced fuel load *When transitioning from vertical (thrust powered lift) to horizontal (aerodynamic lift) **Ensure flaps are set to full deflection **Vector thrust to 45 degrees **Pitch up and alter thrust to maintain altitude **Wait until airspeed is over 120knots before vectoring thrust fully forwards **Keep nose pitched up (15 degrees) whilst you accellerate **Reduce flaps See Also *Lockheed Martin F-35B *BAe Replica External Links Resources Category:BAe Category:McDonnell Douglas Category:RAF Category:Fleet Air Arm Category:USMC Category:Drawing Board Category:VTOL Category:Beta